The doors of electric appliances such as ovens, refrigerators, microwave ovens and clothing dryers should be normally closed with tubular seal strips around the peripheries of the doors, so as to ensure good airtightness.
Such kind of seal strip is generally comprised of an inner supporting tube (inner layer) and an outer tube (outer layer), wherein the inner supporting tube is woven with metal wires and the outer tube can be woven with insulation/thermal materials like glass fiber. Such kind of seal strip can still have strong mechanical strength and good airtightness after long-term use under high temperature, since the inner supporting tube can provide the seal strip with strength and the outer insulation/thermal material makes the seal strip suitable for use under high temperature.
The door panels of various electric appliances are different in their specifications, so are the seal strips; when the electric appliance is cut off, the ends of the seal strips shall be connected into a ring form. The current method is to connect the ends with two clips.
The Chinese utility model Application No.: 200920120533.8 discloses a clip designed for an oven door seal strip, which is made with one flexible and elastic metal wire or other proper materials, comprising of a head part matched with the mounting surface, a neck part and a base. The base is vertical to the head part and connected at the neck part, being in the coiled spiral shape on one plane, with a gap between the first terminal of the metal wire and its adjacent inner metal wire.
Such means of connection with clips is insufficient in strength and is undesirable when clips are not required for mounting a seal strip.
The utility model Application No.: 201220015047.1 discloses a seal strip for sealing of an electric appliance door, comprising a tubular seal strip body with a first end and a second end, wherein the first end extends into the second end and is securely connected to the second end by a sewing thread.
In the present art, the ends of the seal strip are sewed manually with low efficiency.